doctorwhofictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Honorable Mentions
Throughout the A Different Story series, Lilith makes occasional mentions of adventures that have happened to her, but not to the Doctor. Here are a few of the things she lets slip. ;In Hands to Hold, Hell to Pay *Lilith tells Sally Sparrow that she has two friends that were sent to the 30's by Weeping Angels. This is referring to Amy and Rory and the episode Angels in Manhattan. In Everything Ends * Lilith tells Donna that the Doctor befriends a Sontaran later in his life. This is referring to Strax. ;In The Wanderers *Lilith says that she doesn't understand why the Fifth Doctor complained about the coral desktop. This is referring to the minisode Time Crash. *The TARDIS drifts to far into the future and Lilith comments that the TARDIS in her time doesn't alert them if it goes to far as she and the Tenth Doctor went to the year one hundred trillion which was filled with "Futurekind and the Master". This is referring to the episode Utopia. *The TARDIS is caught in a meter storm causing their ride to get a little shaky. Everyone but Lilith grabs onto the console while she just chuckles that the Doctor must not be used to flying without stabilizers. When he asks why he doesn't use them in the future, she says that he refuses to and calls them 'blue boring-ers'. This is referring to the episode Time of the Angels. **When Turlough points out that 'boring-ers' isn't a word, Lilith adds that they words 'jiggery-pokery', 'wibbly-wobbly', 'timey-wimey', and 'spacey-wacey' aren't really words either, but he uses them anyways. *When Range claims that their ship had failure proof technology, Lilith guesses that it crashed because the technology failed, saying that she's been on to many 'unsinkable ships'. This is referring to the time she and the Ninth Doctor were on the Titanic, and the episode Voyage of the Damned. *Lilith wonders if they could drop the Tractators off on Krop-Tor, a planet orbiting a black hole. When the Doctor says that such a planet couldn't exist, Lilith adds that the devil doesn't exist either, but they fought him too. This is referring to the episodes The Impossible Planet and the Satan pit. ;In Excalibur's Legacy *The TARDIS receives a signal and Lilith says that it should be oaky to follow as long as it's not an advertisement from the Slitheen. This is referring to the episode World War Three. *Lilith calls the Doctor hypocritical for getting upset when Ace talks about explosives, explaining that he met her mother when he blew up the building she worked in. This is referring to the episode Rose. *Ace asks why Lilith scoffs whenever Warmsly talks about archeology, she replies "I'm a time traveler. I point and laugh at archeologists." This is referring to the episode Silence in the Library. *Ace is confused at Lilith's reaction whenever someone mentions a different universe and Lilith tells her that the only time she's been to a different universe, there was a Cybermen invasion. *The Brigadier is listing all the weapons that UNIT has brought and the Doctor half-jokingly suggests silver bullets. Lilith tells the Brigadier that she has run into werewolf before. This is referring to the episode Tooth and Claw. *One of the weapons that UNIT has is a bullet that can blow open a Dalek. Lilith comments that such bullet would've been useful in Utah. This is referring to the episode Dalek. ;In Mind Control *Ian, Barbara, and Susan are listing the adventures they'd been on. Lilith quietly adds ancient Rome and Midnight. This is referring to the episodes Fires of Pompeii and Midnight. *A supposedly dead man proves to be awake and Lilith worries that it's "the gas mask zombie again." This is referring to the episodes The Empty Child and The Doctor Dances. **When Susan asks the Doctor what is in the box that fully revived the crew, Lilith hopes that it's not nonagons. *The Doctor claims not to meddle in others' affairs and Lilith points out that in the future he battles a Sycorax for ownership of Earth. This is referring to the episode Christmas Invasion. *Captain Maitland says that they are near the planet Sense Sphere and Lilith remembers when the Tenth Doctor mentioned going to the Sense Sphere when they were on the Ood Sphere. This is referring to the episode Planet of the Ood. *Ian suggests that they try breaking down the doors to get into the locked TARDIS and Lilith says that not even the hoards of Genghis Kahn could get through the doors. This is a reference to the episode Rose. *Moments later, after Lilith tries opening the doors by snapping, Susan asks who's idea it was to open the doors by snapping and Lilith replies that she thinks it was River Songs's. This is referring to the episode Forest of the Dead. ;In Time Warriors *Lilith tells the Doctor that she's met the Master before when he turned the TARDIS into a paradox machine and took over Earth. This is referring to the episodes Sound of the Drums and The Last of the Time Lords. *Lilith meets The Brigadier for the first time in his timeline, mentioning that they met when 'everything went all space-age Camelot, there was an evil sorceress with a nuclear missile, and the Doctor was carrying an umbrella'. This is referring to the TV story Battlefield. ;In The Cold War *Lilith talks about two of the Doctor's regenerations. Into his tenth body when he almost crashed the TARDIS and into his eleventh when he did. This is referring to the episodes Christmas Invasion and The Eleventh Hour. **She also mentions Amy Pond and fish fingers and custard. ;In The Kraal Invasion *Lilith says that she was present when the Doctor ran into Sarah Jane again. This is referring to the episode School Reunion. ;In The Beautiful People *the Doctor claims that the inhabitants of Dulkis are gentle and friendly. Lilith says that the Ood are too, at least until they tried to kill her. This is referring to the episodes The Satan Pit and Planet of the Ood. ;In Enemy Within *When warning Grace that kissing the Doctor is bad luck for humans, she lists the things that happened to each of the humans that kissed or were kissed by the Doctor. "Rose got trapped in a parallel universe, Martha had to go face to face with the Master, Joan’s boyfriend died, Amy and Rory were touched by an Angel. Oh, and then there was Madame de Pompous-ass.” This is referring to the episodes Doomsday, Last of the Time Lords, Family of Blood, Angels Take Manhattan, and The Girl in the Fireplace. *Lilith wakes up in the Cloister room gagged with her hand and feet bound. She flashes back to a similar situation in van Stattan’s 'torture chamber'. This is referring to the episode Dalek. *When the Master refuses to take the Doctor's hand in order to survive, Lilith is reminded of the time the Master refused to regenerate after being shot by Lucy. This is referring to the episode Last of the Time Lords.